Portable Cellular Device - a MYSME au fic
by the8thevilex
Summary: An au where Mc gets to go home and go to work as long as she does the rfa work at Rika's apartment. She's just getting into a new job and unbeknownst to her , the rfa members work (or in case of yoosung) , or go to where she works! Chapters follow their own routes with each route and the first one for jumin/jaehee is merged due to it being the same job.
1. Prologue

" So you can go to work and get groceries and go home and stuff since we know we're you're going. Just make sure all work concerning the party only makes it back to rika's apartment. Look up at the door camera if you understand this." Mc nodded and looked up at the camera where 707 could see her through the monitors in his apartment. " Thank you mc. " His chuckle sounded like a bzzt of feedback coming through the microphone in the house. " I was worried for a second I'd have to kill you if you said no. There's a bomb rigged to the place I could let off at any moment." Mc looked surprised , shocked even "You wouldn't really do that 707 , would you?" … silence until,

"I'm joking Mc… there isn't really a bomb connected to the house." Mc sighed in relief as the door unlocked itself , and 707's text notification popped up with a babble of numbers and a few letters. "Or am I joking? Lololol" his main camera view was temporarily blocked off her face by her middle finger. "Aww mcccccc , I'll be texting you later or I'll see you in the group chats! Laterz" Mc waved him off as she left from the camera view , walking down the hallway and out of the apartment complex that only she, 707 and V knew the location of.

The walk back to the house her family lived in was a quick jog surprisingly enough. If Mc managed to climb up on the roof ( her favorite hangout spot ) and look out , she'd be able to spot the complex where rika's apartment was. She took her shoes off at the door and walked in , by the smell of good food - she knew that it was dinner time and she wasn't late home from work despite her detour to meeting her new (new) co-workers? RFA members? Mc didn't quite know what to call them though they seemed friendly. " Eomma , Hwan , Appa , Paek I'm home!" Her voice rang out and followed by a melodic " Hi sweetie , how was work?"

"Ah well it was the first day so nothing much eventful happened I only picked up my id badge and filled out some paperwork. Tomorrow begins the real work , which is what I'm excited for " Mc snag out , embracing her mother in the kitchen , then proceeding to tie her hair up and slip an apron on over her work uniform. " How was your day today Eomma?" She grinned and helped her mother with fixing the dinner for the family when the door opened and Mc's twin brothers and father walked in. Hwan and Paek didn't look like MC so ever since she was little people always assumed she'd been surrounded by cute boys and this made girls not want to hang out with her , causing her to have only male friends. Hwan was the tallest and had dyed his hair an insane blonde color which was in strict contrast to the family's light brown hair , while Paek had jet black hair as well. Their father , appropriately called simply 'Appa ' was whom Mc resembled most . He always seemed to have hair covering his eyes and that did cause quite the problem at work.

"Ah eomma , MC it's good to see you both here at home. " Appa came by and kissed MC's head and Eomma's cheek. Dinner went over well and after cleaning up MC found herself relaxing on the roof of the building , chatting with the rfa members. So far everyone was decent .She was kinda pissed that they assumed that her profile photo wasn't actually her. Gosh, talk about rude! She'd have to keep her phone charged now that there was a duty of sorts to keep up with the party guests. It was a quiet night with nothing really going on but somehow it seemed that this was going to be the start of something good. The 24 year old smiled and she closed her eyes .


	2. JuminJaehee route chapter 1

Desk girl . She issued out ID's and checked guests into the business building. Her messenger photo and actual appearance was the exact same expression and outfit despite them being on different days. God she'd have to get new clothes . Arriving at the business center , she went around to the back to enter the employee entrance and clock in. She passed by a couple people until she got to the id scanner. "MC!" A voice chirped behind her , it belonged to Kye Jin Sang. Kye-jin Sang was at the interview centre when she was being interviewed as well and just happened to be her co-desk person. He was really nice and quite entertaining , and on top of that he knew a lot about the company since he researched a lot before applying.

"Hey , it's pretty exciting we get to work together , morning until night wasn't my first choice but this is better than a lower paying job. "He chimed as they swiped their cards and headed into the building from the backroom. The job was cushiony she did have to give herself a round of applause for herself landing the job . They had to dress nice , check . MC looked down to her attire which had been a form fitting , dark red dress and her hair and makeup had been cautiously brushed and styled for the perfect look of effortless beauty. THey had to use educated language , check. Mc had her degree in business with a minor in creative writing so she knew good words to use and how to use them in the workplace. It had been fairly competitive in the interview and MC was worried she wasn't going to get the job. Lucky for her , the chairman looked over their files and responses and picked her first! Kye-jin sang was the first male chosen and it was their first day.

She had her head down looking over files when two people she knew came in. She barely heard what they were saying other than ' here's my id' and ' thank you , lets go j' When MC sat back up she only saw the doors closing for the elevator and not who was inside it.

"Who was that ?"MC questioned pointing at the closing elevator doors.

"That was one of the higher-ups. Gosh , I can't remember his name but he had another employee with him."Kye Jin responded as another person came up to scan in their ID. MC and Kye had a busy day ahead of them , as a lot of people worked in the big business building. It was mostly comprised of smaller businesses run by a larger corporation. So all different kinds of people came in and out. They had a break at lunchtime and decided to walk across the street with a few other keepers of the building. The cleaners , the secretary , call answer-ers , they all went out to lunch together and discussed working among other things. '

Hong Ji Na was a secretary for the people at the top and talked constantly about how she had to deal with the bull-crap that some of them threw at her. She lamented about how bad she felt for the assistants who couldn't eat with them due to being forced to stay with their boss.

"There's a good one , the boss' son's assistant - she's always alone and It hurts but she's never free around this time." Ji Na spoke. They had a satisfying lunch and chat and before they knew it , it was time to get back to work. MC worked until around 9pm and went home , looking forward to messaging the rfa members about her day.


End file.
